


Essere dannati può essere divertente

by shadowkey



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Character Turned Into Vampire, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 08:46:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4515468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowkey/pseuds/shadowkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Questa fic è una AU in cui Clint Barton è un vampiro</p>
            </blockquote>





	Essere dannati può essere divertente

Phil era stato mandato a cercare Barton, dopo diverse ricerche gli venne dato un indirizzo a cui dirigersi, si trovò davanti ad un enorme villa in stile vittoriana, arrivò davanti alla porta e bussò, alla porta non rispose nessuno. Diede un colpetto alla porta e vide che era aperta, prese la pistola e vi entrò facendo attenzione a cosa potesse esserci intorno a lui, in quella casa che sembrava essere vuota e buia, l'unica cosa che si trovò ad illuminare era una strano fuoco viola che vedeva in lontananza, da prima si preoccupò di cosa potesse essere e poi vide un'ombra di un uomo abbastanza alto che sembrava essere parte di quella stessa oscurità.  
"Salve Coulson" disse suadente quell'ombra per poi sedersi sul divano "Avvicinati non ti voglio fare del male" disse ancora con la stessa voce.  
Phil si avvicinò un po' intimorito e con sua grande sorpresa si trovò davanti Barton, ma non era il solito Barton aveva qualcosa di diverso, dall'aspetto dato che si presentava più muscoloso e scolpito fino alla voce che era più calma e suadente. Se ne stava seduto sul divano con nonchalance indossando solo un paio di pantaloni neri di pelle e degli stivali abbinati, poi lo guardò negli occhi, erano di un viola brillante come quello della luce che lo aveva accompagnato alla sala "Cosa ti succede Phil? Hai la faccia di uno che ha appena visto un fantasma" chiese guardandolo dritto negli occhi "Non sei tu, cosa ne hai fatto di Barton?" chiese Phil in tutta risposta "Io sono Barton, lo sono sempre stato, il tuo compito era scoprire la mia vera natura ed ecco cosa hai davanti" si alzò e si mostrò, poi tirò fuori i canini "Sei un vampiro, Clint e da quando?", Barton sorrise "Sono un vampiro da tempo immemore, ho vissuto diverse epoche nascosto in questa villa, quando tutti credevano che nell'oscurità si celasse solo del male" spiegò Barton avvicinandosi a lui, lo annusò "Hai un buon odore e sono mesi che non ho un pasto umano" gli disse per poi leccargli il collo "Allora ti va di giocare con me? O vuoi diventare subito il mio pasto?" chiese ancora.  
Phil non lo riconosceva più ed era un po' spaventato "Cosa hai intenzione di fare Barton?" disse allontanandosi da lui per poi sparargli due colpi al cuore, Clint rise e fece uscire subito i proiettili "Non possono farmi nulla quelli" gli disse "Facciamo così ti lascio andare per qualche ora se tornerai da me saprò che vorrai divertirti altrimenti ti darò la caccia e succhierò ogni minima goccia del tuo sangue fino a farti diventare un sacchetto afflosciato" gli disse, lui sapeva bene che nessun vampiro poteva bere il sangue fino all'ultima goccia ma Phil questo non lo sapeva e detta così faceva ancora più paura la situazione.  
Phil non ci penso due volte a fuggire ma dopo poco tempo ci fu qualcosa che lo convinse a tornare indietro, le note di una dolce melodia suonata al violino, ma più si avvicinava e più quelle note si facevano più cupe, inquietanti e veloci, entrò seguì di nuovo quella luce che ora era diventata blu e vide Barton suonare il violino nella stessa sala dove era prima "Il violino vi fa tornare tutti" gli disse per poi finire di suonare quella melodia che ora era diventata inquietante, posò il violino e si mosse furtivamente di scatto per arrivare a bloccare Phil al muro e gli diede un bacio e gli morse le labbra facendogli uscire qualche goccia del suo sangue,lo leccò e lo assaporò "Il tuo sangue ha un sapore molto particolare e anche molto dolce" gli disse per poi baciargli e leccargli il collo, Phil deglutì "Non devi preoccuparti di me, ci divertiremo come ai vecchi tempi, poi deciderai cosa vuoi che faccia, se vorrai unirti a me, o essere solo un'altra preda" gli sussurrò all'orecchio, poi lo spogliò strappandogli i vestiti di dosso e iniziandosi a strusciare contro di lui "Non devi avere paura, voglio solo farti rilassare" cominciò a baciarlo sul petto e sul ventre, poi gli leccò l'ombelico e in quel momento lo sentì sussultare, continuò a riempirlo di baci anche nella zona del bacino "Non lascio mai una preda insoddisfatta" disse per poi iniziare a succhiargli l'erezione con gusto, gli lasciò un piccolo morso, ma a quanto pare a Phil piaceva quella situazione, quando si sentì soddisfatto distaccò la testa di Clint dal suo bacino, lo vide rialzarsi "Ora prendimi e poi rendimi libero..." gli sussurrò a fior di labbra "Sapevo avresti fatto la scelta giusta" ribatté lascivo Clint, si spogliò a sua volta e lo prese con tutta la forza possibile e lo sentì gridare come se Coulson non avesse mai provato queste sensazioni in vita sua, quando finì gli diede un bacio sulle labbra poi scese piano con altri baci fino ad arrivare al collo, lì tirò fuori i canini e li affondò nella sua giugulare continuando a bere il suo sangue finché non si sentì sazio, poi lo lasciò.  
"Mi sento strano, mi manca il respiro, è normale?" chiese Phil con poca voce "Sì è tutto normale" lo rassicurò e si fece un taglio sul braccio "Devi solo bere un po' del mio sangue ora" lo invitò. Le narici di Phil furono inebriate dall'odore del sangue di Clint e lui si mise subito a succhiare quel sangue famelico, ad un certo punto si sentì meglio e si staccò. Anche il suo corpo stava cambiando e i suoi occhi divennero di un verde brillante "Ora possiamo stare insieme per sempre e ingannare la morte ogni qualvolta lo vogliamo" gli disse Phil "Sì, possiamo e qualche volta è anche piacevole avere delle prede consenzienti" concluse Barton per poi dargli ancora un bacio appassionato.


End file.
